The Legend of the Skull Kid
by luvlink77
Summary: The backstory of the Skull kid from my perspective...  The first chapter is more of an introduction, possible blood, gore, and lauguage in later chapters, rated T to be safe.. slightly ooc in the beginning...  Based on Twilight Princess; Skullkid


**A/N, Hi, thank you for reading this. This story is my first fan fiction so I hope you all enjoy reading and please review :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ of the characters, but I wish I did though hehe! **

* * *

><p>The Legend of the Skull Kid<p>

There was a little town in Faron Woods known as Ordon Village. Five families lived in small houses scattered throughout the territory. The thing about this village was they had a strange and unusual custom where every 6 year old boy must be tested in order to see if they were eligible to become a strong leader. They were told to survive in the Lost Woods for one week. After a week, If one boy taking the challenge had not returned, the whole village would hold a search party and try to find the child if they do not they presume they are dead and hold a ceremony honoring them and their bravery. From this moment, not one of the kids has ever gone missing.

Jacob's POV

Playing with my friends was always the best, especially when we decided to play hide and seek because it was my favorite. "JACOB!" Tyler shouted with excitement "Do you want to play with Jonathan and me?" I exclaimed "YES!" because playing with my two best friends is always fun and sometimes interesting. "So guys what we are playing" I asked "HIDE AND SEEK" we all shouted on top of our lungs which ended up with me winning. When I entered my house after a long playful day I sat down for supper. On the two ends of the table, were my mother and father who were both delighted to see I had a good and happy day. Then across from me were my two little sisters, Agatha and Julia. "Hello big brother" both sisters said at the same time. Then as we started to eat dinner mother and father came up to me and said "Jacob we think it is a good time to talk about your birthday… "I then interrupted without letting them finish "oh I am so excited about my birthday I can't wait". They then finished "No, me and your mother wanted to tell you about our custom" I looked confusingly at them. "Wha… what are you talking about?". They stated I was to take a test in the lost woods for a week to see if I could be a true and strong leader to all my people. At first I did not understand why they did not tell me until it was two days until my birthday. They said I would be fine. That I could only hope.

The next day I stayed indoors and did not spend time with my friends, for tomorrow was my birthday; I was surprised my friends who were a year older than me not tell me about their experiences while surviving the lost woods. Then I remembered Grandpa telling me a story about the lost woods before he died shortly after. He said "Oh Jacob I remember facing the treacherous obstacles in the lost woods but it got its name by how fast you can get lost and never come out." I slept with a knot in my stomach about what will happen tomorrow when I am forced to survive a whole week of being in the lost woods.

The day came so fast. Early in the morning, I was wished a happy birthday and got dressed for going into the woods. I wore that day a long brown hat that was my favorite, brown pants and shirt to blend in with the forest. The whole town came to the entrance of the woods. Before I attempted this week of total woods I turned my father he handed me a horn to scare off anything trying to hurt me and a lantern to see, my mother just stared at me as a tear skidded down her face she looked so worried as we exchanged a hug she whispered in my ear "you'll be okay honey" and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then I knelt down at eye level to both Julia and Agatha they said "Big brother do not leave us!" as they both started to cry I assured them that I would be home in a week and then smiled and gave a big hug. "We will still miss you; come home safe" Agatha whimpered. Then, after saying all my goodbye's I walk to the woods looking back one more time at my family and the villagers. Giving them a good wave, I departed into the lost woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN If I get at least 6 reviews I will add another chapter thx, LuvLink77**


End file.
